Yours Always
by MyimmortalHadenXCharm
Summary: Tulio stops off at a bar thinking that he's just getting a drink. He finds a lot more than that, and he doesn't know what to think about it.


DISCLAIMER- Everything in this story belongs to me, except for the characters names. . Don't steal it, please.

* * *

EDIT:

To Sandra (Anonymous reviewer) : I had no qualms to continue. . Have absolutely no ideas. Sorry Hon. Maybe I'll continue it someday. Maybe during my summer vacation when I have plenty of time.

* * *

Tulio sat at the counter of the bar, twirling his drink, watching the performers dance. His chin rested on his hand, as he spun slightly on his stool. He looked on wistfully at the girls, a part of him wishing that he could get the attention of an average woman, and not one who was paid to pay him attention.

The women were scantily clad, shaking their bodies in the drooling men's faces. Frankly, it was disgusting, and arousing at the same time.

Arousing, because of the attractiveness of the women, and disgusting because of the lecherous, lustful looks that the men were giving them.

He wondered how the girls did it; they were so beautiful, and they were letting dirty men that they didn't know rub their mitts all over them. Didn't they feel any regret?

Their hair was long, and they were wearing stockings and fishnets, letting men tuck money in between their breasts or into their g-strings. They were _very_ attractive, especially the one with the high heels.

He could appreciate their bodies from a distance, but kept his…. Well, distance. He was already groping them with his eyes, and didn't want the temptation to use his hands.

Cigarette smoke and the strong smell of alcohol seemed to be embedded in the very walls. The place was crowded, mostly around the stage, although there were many people just sitting at tables, talking, as well.

He turned back to the bar as a new song started, and the women wandered backstage. He didn't know what to feel for the girls. The kind soul in him felt sorry for them, and at the same time, the man in him was aroused by them. Frankly, it just left a vague feeling of disgust with himself lingering in his mind.

The bartender meandered over to Tulio, cleaning a glass, glancing at the stage. The man smiled at him, starting to chat with him like an old friend. He must work here often enough, often enough to recognize most of the regular customers at least.

He didn't recognize Tulio, and he shouldn't have: Tulio had never been here before. Tulio didn't really know what his impression of the place was, at this point.

"What do you think of it?" He grinned coyly, straightening his black vest.

"It's okay," Tulio smiled back at the young man, holding out his glass. "Can I get another drink?"

"Yep." Taking the glass, he filled with an unrecognizable, amber liquid. The young man kept his eyes almost trained on the stage, probably on the new performer that had emerged after the women.

The noise level had significantly risen when the newest dancer came out, But Tulio kept his back to the stage, not interested in watching another woman sell herself.

Tulio continued talking, wrinkling his nose in a frown.

"I didn't really expect this…. So on the weekends this place turns into a brothel?" He said, his voice slightly tainted with vague disgust.

"It pretty much turns into a brothel after 8:30." Tulio inwardly cringed at that. It was that often? Every night?

The song continued, Tulio's back was still to the stage.

"Don't put your negative opinion on it so quick. You haven't seen the star performer yet." The bartender pointed behind Tulio, indicating the stage.

"I don't reall- Ohhhh…" Tulio's jaw went slack, and his eyes bugged as he caught sight of the dancer.

…That's a man. That's a _man._

…_._Well, it wasn't as if the man wasn't attractive. In fact, he must've been the most gorgeous thing that Tulio had ever glued his eyes to.

Tulio didn't know what to think, whether to be turned on- like so many of the men were- or horrified.

He understood now, why the bartender said that this guy was the star performer. He was a man, not a woman. Every one wanted a piece of that at least once. Especially seeing as how attractive this guy was.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of skin-thin black boy shorts that barely covered his tight backside and a studded belt crossed over a leather one.

Still. This was a _man._

Not a real masculine man either, sure he had muscles, but he was very feminine in nature. He moved about slowly, like a woman would; sensuously. He gyrated about the stage, just like the female dancers had done, but it seemed like he did it so much _better._

_It's all in your head._ Tulio warned himself.

No. There was no mistaking it. This guy knew how to get attention. He was moving his hips to the music, sliding against the pole, grinding on it. It was maddening. He was definitely better than all the girls in this club could dream of being.

He had the thick smooth thighs of a woman, the feminine curves that women would kill for, hips that every man wanted his wife to have, shoulder length blonde hair that almost seemed silver in this light, and he was _flexible._

It was incredible, Tulio didn't think that men were born, being able to stretch like that. Didn't that hurt? Tulio's eyes widened further as the man bent over, displaying his rear to the audience.

Tulio had never seen such an attractive man. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, those legs, it was inhuman.

He wanted to feel him. At least run his hands over him, and let his selfish wants take over him. That skin was driving him mad, especially when the man would slip his fingers through the tiny price of fabric, teasing the men closest to him. His hips were going to give Tulio nightmares.

And that _Ass.-_

Tulio blushed, trying to tear his eyes off of the man. He felt dirty for even thinking about it.

This man was definitely the star of the show. Tulio almost laughed as he realized that he had turned almost every man in the bar into a bi-sexual on sight.

Unlike the other women who had been dancing previously, the man, interacted with the people in the crowd, smacking his own butt, at request, and kissing a few who had half-crawled onto the stage. He slid up and down the pole in the middle of the stage, letting lecherous men slip paper money into his tiny piece of clothing.

After letting a particular man trail the money all over his backside, he tucked it in neatly, licking his lips in a suggestive way, and descended the stairs, into the crowd.

He walked slowly, well aware of all the eyes on him. Tulio watched him as well, sipping his drink as he realized that he was headed for the bar counter in a winding trail.

Many of the drinking men were trying to get him to talk to them, asking him to do sexual favors, begging him to come home with them, but the blonde just smiled at them, teasing them but making no commitments.

He trailed his fingers across the chest of one of the patrons, biting his lip. Tulio looked away as he hopped on the table, teasing one of the men.

Tulio's chest tensed, as the man gripped the blonde's sides, running his hands all over him, appreciatively. The blonde slithered out of the grip leaving the man in a sweat, with an aroused look in his eye.

Almost every man he passed took their opportunity to feel him up. Tulio didn't know why, but he felt a prick of anger in him, as he saw the large handprints on the blonde's backside.

One of the men pinched his ample behind, hard, it looked like, and Tulio's eyes widened. He expected the blonde to protest, or at least squeak, but he didn't. He just turned, and rubbed himself against the man shamelessly.

He didn't linger, leaving the man there, drooling, as he sauntered towards the bar counter, up next to Tulio.

He leaned against the bar, displaying his rear end, to everyone who was still watching, probably unintentionally. He waved to the bartender, throwing Tulio a coquettish smile.

The dark haired man didn't smile back, but just looked at him curiously. Had the man known that he had been watching him all this time?

'_That's absurd. I would bet that every person in here has their eyes on him. Why would he target me?'_

Tulio had probably been the only one who hadn't immediately tried to stick his hand in his pants. Perhaps that's why he was a target.

The bar tender smiled at the blonde as he hopped up on the bar counter, crossing his curvy legs, in a way that a woman would. Tulio swallowed hard at the alluring gesture.

Tulio was well aware of the blonde's eyes on him, and how close he was getting. He didn't want to seem shy…. But ….. He _was._

Tulio hadn't heard the man's voice up until now, he had remained silent through the entire episode, but now the man hopped down from the counter, scotching the few inches closer to Tulio, and growled playfully in his face.

Tulio didn't know what to say, as his heart stopped. The blonde nudged his legs apart, rubbing his whole body up on his crotch.

Tulio knew that the man was only paying particular attention to him, because he hadn't been groping him with his eyes. He knew that the man wanted a reaction, but he just smiled back at him, sitting in the same position, trying to keep his blood in the appropriate places.

For a fraction of a second, the blonde's eyebrows twitched, perhaps into a pout, at the challenge. But he grinned widely, ghosting his hands over Tulio's chest, gripping his collar. They trailed lower over the crotch of the tall man's pants, insistently.

Tulio's eyes rolled upwards slightly, stifling a moan, before he snapped them back to the blonde's face. The man was swaying his hips, tugging him into a standing position.

Tulio obliged, well aware of all the eyes on the pair. Even the bartender was watching them absently.

The blonde obviously wanted him to feel him up, or something of that nature. Get him to appreciate his body, or at least run his hands over him. His morals were slipping away, fingers twitching, dying to squeeze that tantalizing bottom.

He didn't mind that he was a man, but he had long ago, promised himself not to take advantage of prostitutes, not matter how…. _Tempting_… It could get.

He didn't think that he'd been pushed this far before, as he was seriously considering putting that aside, and groping the petite blonde.

He clenched his hands. _No…. Don't do it. He's less fortunate than you. You'll hate yourself tomorrow._

Tulio bit back a groan as the blonde turned around, rubbing his butt against him, sliding up and down. Feminine noises were threatening to leak out of him.

The bartender snapped his fingers, and the blonde's head turned, abandoning Tulio, who promptly hopped back into his seat. He was hoping to be ignored, at this point.

The bartender handed the blonde a martini glass, garnished with an olive. Again, Tulio hadn't expected that. Wasn't a martini a more feminine drink? At least the glass looked like it was supposed to be.

Like a margarita glass, wide at the rim, and with a thin skinny base. Tulio shoved the word _fruity_ out of his mind, stifling a laugh.

The blonde man slid back over to Tulio's chair, by now, the dark haired man was blushing quite a bit, averting his eyes. He rather regretted his near loss of control.

Most people were still watching them, as the blonde had been dancing slightly the entire time. He was the show, after all.

The blonde, popped the olive out of the glass, nudging Tulio with his hip, to get his attention (not like he didn't already have it).

Sucking on the olive in a sensuous way, simaler to the way a woman would eat a strawberry when she wanted attention, he nudged Tulio again with his hip again, drawing his attention directly.

When Tulio finally gave in, and met his eyes, the blonde popped the olive out of his mouth, and dropped it back in the glass, as he smiled at him in a suggestive way.

By this time, Tulio was ready to jump into bed with the man, principles aside. That body was driving him mad. But he had to at least hear him speak first, or know his name. Simple Human dignity demanded that he be on speaking terms.

The blonde had his eyes trained on him, as if he was the most important person in the world, waiting for him to speak. He was still running the hand that wasn't occupied with the martini, over Tulio's body, making it even harder for him to talk.

Tulio looked into the green eyes, and softened as he saw a bit of sorrow in them. The life of a prostitute was sure to be tough. You were lusted after by everyone, but loved by no one.

Tulio's heart clenched at that thought. Once you fell into this sort of life, he imagined that your life was as good as ruined. No House, no long term lover, no money.

The sadness on the blonde's face was well disguised, he probably had a lot of practice at disguising it. It made his heart ache to see the smile on the man's cheeks.

Was Tulio really the first person to treat him with an ounce of respect?

He shook it off, forcing himself to make words, almost stuttering as the man slipped a leg in between his, stroking it against his own legs, lightly. The part that made it hardest, was the innocence in his face, The large green eyes, and the childish smile. His tongue was in knots.

"What do I call you?" Tulio said with a smile.

"Hmmmm…" Tulio almost groaned in pleasure at the sound of the man's voice, well aware of the stirring in his nether-regions, at the noise.

It was one of the most arousing things he'd ever heard. A purring, sultry, slow voice, leaving him warm in all the right places. It was like melted honey, golden, and thick. Tulio's brain was muddled by it.

The blonde took his time answering, leaning against the bar, as he looked Tulio up and down.

He felt strangely insecure, feeling himself being judged, on looks alone. The man sipped his drink nonchalantly, smiling widely, with an appreciative look on his face.

"Well," Tulio's eyes almost fluttered at the sound, "It's tall, it's dark, and it's sexy."

The voice literally sounded like a cat purring, and Tulio felt himself becoming more smitten by the moment. This feeling was dangerously similar to his teenage crushes, and it was scaring him a little.

The man rubbed himself up against Tulio again, this time winning himself a soft moan from the taller man. Tulio's eyes fluttered at the soft touch, dying for more.

"Honey, you can call me any-_thing_ you _want_." He said in a sultry way, smirking at the feminine noise that had forced its way free from the dark haired man.

Tulio laughed, smiling widely, at the grinning blonde. The blonde smiled, genuinely for once, making Tulio's heart melt. He was beautiful.

The blonde leaned in, kissing the taller man on the cheek, affectionately. The sweet man that lived under the shell was gone in an instant and the sex kitten reappeared almost immediately.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, sensually hooking a finger in the collar of the dark-haired man's shirt. Tulio was drawn forward so that his nose almost touched the other man's.

Tulio didn't know how to answer already, and he was at an even bigger loss of what to do, when the blonde climbed into his chair.

Tulio would've gotten up and offer his chair, if the blonde hadn't waited for a reply, hopping in his lap.

Tulio had tried to keep his physical distance up until this point, but now he was forced to feel him. The blonde leaned back against him, warmth seeping into Tulio's chest, his head against the taller man's. He was sipping his martini casually, gazing into the taller man's eyes.

Straightening up, he called the attention of the bartender. The man had wandered away after awhile to tend to some other customers.

"Can you hand me the mirror, Honey?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course." He smiled coyly at the dancer, Tossing the hand mirror to the talented hands. Tulio noticed with surprise, that the hands were tiny, porcelain. They were delicate, like woman's fingers would be. This just added to his building affection for the nameless man. He was always drawn to adorable things.

Tulio watched the exchange with curious eyes, smiling as the blonde man made him hold up the mirror for him.

"Just a bit higher… There you go. Thank you, sweet cheeks." The blonde said gently, the sexual undertone, gone. Tulio blushed even deeper, as the man within surfaced.

He watched the blonde closely, as he fluffed his hair, wiping under his eyes. Tulio hadn't noticed up to this point that he was wearing kohl all around his eyes.

Tulio knew that the man was not vain, but he did have to look his best when he was paid to do so.

"Can I use your sleeve? I promise I won't stain it much." He smiled genuinely again.

"O-Okay." Tulio cursed the catch in his voice, extending his arm.

The blonde man used the tiniest piece of fabric possible, considerately, using the inside of the sleeve. The tiny black marks that the kohl left were invisible from the outside.

Tulio bit back another groan, as the attractive blonde shifted his weight, rubbing his bottom around on Tulio's lap.

"Thanks Honey." He gave the sleeve back, promptly shouting, "NICK!"

The bartender's head snapped around, and Tulio noticed that even when the blonde spoke up, his voice was very easy on the ears.

The mirror was tossed back into the bartender, Nick's, hands; Tulio cringed, at the possibility of a broken mirror.

The dark haired man settled in, getting used to the attractive body in his lap. He admitted to himself that he was definitely enjoying himself.

Tulio couldn't keep his own eyes off of the man's body. Boy, did he have a body.

The way the man hooked one thigh over the other was simply maddening. Another endearing quirk to his personality. His curvy backside, thin shoulders, and toned stomach were all extremely attractive to Tulio. He had more curves than the average woman. It was simply _maddening._

The blonde man turned his attention back to him, pressing his face gently to Tulio's, his breath soft at the tall man's ear. His lips brushed Tulio's jaw, and his breath caught.

"What's your name?" He asked, in an almost breathless manner.

The man spoke softly in his ear

"Miguel."

"Mmmm." Tulio replied, sipping his drink. He tossed the name around in his head. That meant 'One who is like god.'…. Well, his body certainly was a gift to compare with angels.

"Tulio." He replied, after swallowing the spicy liquid.

"Pleased to meet you," Miguel grinned coquettishly, before leaning in to kiss Tulio's neck.

This time a loud groan found its way out of Tulio's mouth, and once again, the tall man found himself cursing everything mentally. Good Lord, this man was talented. No wonder he was the most popular worker in the damned bar.

Tulio was tempted to cover his own mouth with a hand, as more small noises leaked out of him, as Miguel's tongue joined the party.

The blonde sucked gently, not hard enough to leave a hickey, Tulio was thankful for that. He withdrew himself, flipping his legs about slowly, straddling Tulio in his chair. He took one of Tulio's hands, and brought it too his mouth, sucking gently on his thumb.

Tulio let out a guttural groan at that, and the blonde smiled, tracing gentle circles on his chest with his fingernails. He removed the finger from his mouth, moving it down his body.

He brought it to his hip, and Tulio flinched back, taking his hand away instinctively.

He felt like he was disrespecting him in some way. He really liked him, and he didn't feel right about doing it.

He could never bring himself to lay a finger on any of the female dancers either. He would give them his money, but he could never grope them like the other men could. It made him almost physically nauseous with himself.

Surprisingly, Miguel looked hurt at the rejection, and…. Sad?

"Don't you find me attractive?"

Tulio nodded, swallowing hard.

"Don't you want me?" He purred.

Tulio let out a shuddering breath, nodding again.

Miguel took his hands gently again, bringing them slowly to rest higher up on his sides.

The skin was warm, and smooth, and he bit his lip, as he rubbed it a bit, gently. He was struggling to keep his lust buried deep.

The blonde smiled at him encouragingly, rubbing Tulio's chest, as the taller man, explored his bare skin, avoiding his hips all too obviously.

Tulio was well aware of the jealous eyes on him, a little shocked with himself that he got to spend so much time with the most popular 'employee'.

He absently wondered why he seemed to appeal to Miguel the most, not that he minded, he cackled in his mind.

The song ended, but Miguel did not go back up to the stage; two women, came from behind the curtains, drawing the patrons attention away from them. Tulio was rather thankful, as he started to grow a little scared at the envious looks that the larger men were throwing at them.

The blonde downed the rest of his drink, kissing Tulio on the cheek again, giggling at his peachy blush.

Tulio's heart ached, as he felt the blonde might leave him soon. Wait…. Why did he care? They hardly knew eachother….

The blonde popped the olive out of the bottom of the glass, sucking the juice off of it again, in a suggestive way, raising his eyebrows.

He pulled the toothpick out of it, sticking it in his teeth, and leaned in, trailing the olive over Tulio's lips.

Tulio didn't know if he could be any more turned on without showing a physical reaction.

He grinned at the display, taking the olive in his teeth, sucking on the man's lingering fingers.

Miguel smiled back at him, humming serenely at the affection. The blonde leaned into him more, as Tulio brought a possessive arm around his lower back.

Tulio wondered if Miguel was going to leave soon, considering asking him to spend some private time with him. Not sexually, but he definitely wanted to see him again.

Miguel didn't leave, so he didn't have to build his courage just yet. He just clicked his fingers at the Nick in an endearing way, handing him his glass for a refill.

"Want me to stay with you?" He asked, with a small smile.

Tulio smiled back, nodding slightly.

The bartender came back and set the glass on the counter. Miguel snatched Tulio's drink from his hand, setting it next to his own.

He took Tulio's hands, the lingering fingers on his chest, and dragged the protesting wrists towards his rear. Tulio screwed his eyes shut, clenching his hands, as the blonde pressed them to his backside.

Miguel frowned at the rejection, and wrapped his curvy legs more firmly against Tulio, trying to get him to respond in the lecherous way he was used to, trying to prove himself wrong, that this man was like all the others. He would crack wouldn't he?

He gyrated his pelvis, in a torturous pattern against Tulio's groin, enjoying the whimpers from the man beneath him. Tulio swallowed hard as the tiny fabric that the man was wearing, moved around slightly.

Miguel grabbed Tulio's hands, forcing them to his curves, and holding them there. Tulio blushed, biting his lip, his guilt showing clearly on his face.

When the blonde realized that Tulio had fixed his grip so that he could not unfurl his hands, he crossed his arms, lip jutting out adorably.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Permission?" The blonde scoffed.

"Do I have it?" Tulio asked embarrassedly, blushing furiously.

Miguel paused, as he realized that he had just pointed out that _no one_ had ever really asked permission to touch him since he started working here. Regret pulsed through his veins briefly, before he stifled it again.

"You have it." Miguel replied shortly, eyes slipping closed as Tulio's hands moved cautiously.

The taller man, uncurled his fingers slowly, resting his hands on him, testing. He glanced at Miguel's blank face again before starting to feel around.

Tulio rubbed his hands softly over his thighs, and sides, squeezing slightly on his tight butt, disbelief with himself showing plainly on his face.

Miguel giggled, biting his lip, at the gentle squeeze. Tulio blushed in embarrassment, at his own prudishness.

The beauty in his lap sighed happily, as Tulio glided his hands over him, more gently than anyone had touched him in a while.

Miguel seemed reluctant to leave, but he seemed at peace after completing the challenge of getting Tulio to lay hands on him.

"Listen Honey, I have to go backstage now. I have some previous engagements to see to."

Tulio suspected there were rooms back stage for anyone who wanted to get busy with any of the performers.

"What sort of stuff?" He asked curiously, hoping that his intuition was wrong.

"Some private customers who want a bit more fun. I get to spend some time with them, make them feel good." Miguel smiled sadly.

Tulio sighed, rubbing his hands wistfully over Miguel's back.

"If you ever maybe, want to see me for the night, or maybe just casually, you can find me here."

Tulio's breath caught, as the man slipped some money out of his Speedo, taking a pen from the bartender, scribbling a note onto it.

He couldn't help but notice the nervous quiver in the blonde's voice. As if he thought that Tulio would only ever want to see him again for his body, and not want to get to know him on a personal level.

Tulio didn't blame him for thinking it. He probably had no real friends.

"Or you could just come back when I dance tomorrow." Miguel said, almost hopefully.

Tulio nodded, heart skipping, as Miguel slid the note into the front of his pants, fingers trailing over his crotch. He then climbed off of him, taking his Martini glass from the counter.

"You're very sweet." Miguel said, smiling softly, for once without the weight of the sexuality thrown into it.

Tulio smiled. "So are you."

"Can I see you again?" Miguel asked. Tulio almost fell off his chair in relief, that he didn't have to ask his counterpart that question himself.

The bartender paused in his dish-wiping, glancing at the pair of them, obviously shocked.

"O-okay." Tulio said, stuttering slightly. Miguel just smiled.

"Can I have a good-bye kiss?" Tulio said, before he lost his courage.

Tulio grinned, as the blonde leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips. He lingered there for a moment, before withdrawing and turning around.

He arched his back, sticking his barely-covered butt out.

"Pinch me. I know you want to."

"I couldn't." Tulio blushed.

Miguel swatted himself lightly, making it even harder for Tulio to deny him.

"Come on." He wiggled his bottom teasingly, grinning.

"It's part of the bonding process. Possession." He said, smiling in a sly way

Tulio bit back a smile, reached out his hand, squeezing hard, to satisfy the blonde, but not hard enough to hurt.

Miguel giggled, wiggling his butt more, backing into him again. Tulio whistled softly, taking one of his hands, twirling him around.

"You really have a gift, you know."

"I know." Miguel said sadly, with a smile still on his face.

Tulio brought his hand to his face, kissing it softly, with his eyes locked on the green ones. Miguel smiled widely at the debonair goodbye.

"Okay, one more. Spank me." Miguel demanded, pointing at his ass.

"No!... " Tulio blushed.

"Why not?" Miguel grinned.

"I… I can't hit you." Tulio elaborated.

"It's not hitting. Do it! You have to now."

"Why?"

"I feel like I owe it to you." Miguel explained as if he was thinking it over himself.

"Please?"

Tulio obliged with a roll of the eyes, swatting him lightly. That was probably the first time he'd ever heard anyone ask someone to spank them.

Miguel giggled, and waved goodbye to the taller man, as he made his way back to the stage.

This time, Tulio felt angry, and almost possessive, as the men groped the blonde on the way up to the stage.

One man in particular spanked him, obviously hard, and Miguel turned. Tulio cringed as his chest ached. Was that heart ache?

He had thought that the blonde would just smile and grind into the man, allowing the abuse, just like last time, but this time he said,

"Hands off!" Miguel beamed, prancing away good-naturedly.

Tulio grinned, shaking his head, as he danced with the girls until the song ended. He almost felt loss curl in his stomach as the blonde disappeared behind the curtains.

He turned back to the bar, picking up his abandoned drink, grinning stupidly at the bartender, as he sauntered over to him.

"Daaaammmn." Nick said slowly in disbelief.

"What?" Tulio asked.

"He _never_ spends so much time with one person like that. He hardly ever speaks to anyone but me and the other girls. .He must've really liked something about you."

"Well, I really like him too." Tulio sighed, completely smitten.

"He sure has quite the build. A lot of people like that."

Tulio almost felt offended, at the suggestion that he only wanted him for his body. Did he seem so sleazy as to do that.

"Sure he's attractive," He sighed, "He has a good soul. It's too bad that he has to work here. I feel bad. All of those men are…. So much bigger than him."

"That's not the half of it. He's a submissive."

Tulio's head snapped up and his eyes bugged.

"What? He…. He... He's so little next to them….."

"I know." Nick shook his head in remorse.

"He doesn't even have a place to stay. Even this line of work doesn't give him enough money to rent his own place. Those tips don't go to him. They go to his boss."

Tulio felt anger spark in him.

"So he practically lives on the streets?"

"No, no. He practically lives here. He's working all the time. He doesn't own anything but his own body, and he's selling that every other night."

"I wish I could help him."

"Well, he seems to want to spend time with you. Maybe you can."

"Maybe I will." Tulio replied.

The bartender, smiled at him, continuing.

"Me and him, are real close. I think you'd be good for him. He needs someone to love him."

Tulio didn't reply, sipping some more of his drink.

"It's a shame that people don't respect him a bit more. He's the sweetest thing I've ever met." Tulio said after a pause.

"Sure is. Probably the kindest person on this earth. It's too bad that he fell into this line of work."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Confidential, mate. Sorry."

Tulio nodded in understanding.

"Any advice? What's he like?"

"He may be a …. A prostitute, but the guy's a hopeless romantic…. Just…. Don't use him… I think it'll hurt him more, coming from you."

"I'll try to help him. Maybe convince him to give this up." Tulio said.

The bartender slapped him on the back, gently.

"He means a lot to me, take good care of him. He has a fragile soul, though it doesn't seem it."

"I'll remember that." Tulio called after Nick as he left to service other customers.

Remembering Miguel's note, he glanced around, before sticking his hand in his pants. He blushed out of embarrassment, as he realized that the crafty blonde had shoved them in his underwear.

Rolling his eyes, and smiling, he fished the money out, flattening it, to read the elegant script.

Again, this man had some strange quirks. This handwriting could've come from a woman for all he knew. It was loopy and fancy, And Tulio felt affection for the man surge in his chest.

The letters were tiny, as to fit it all onto the bill.

_5 pesetas for ten minutes (oral)  
__20 pesetas for half an hour.  
__30 pesetas for one hour.  
__100 pesetas for 5 hours. That's my bosses idea  
__of a good deal. I suppose it is good  
__for him. Just not for me. : )_

_I hope you don't just want me for that, but in  
__case you do, that's my rate._

_I don't own my own home, so if you want to find me  
__again, stop off here, at 6:30 Am in the course  
__of the next few days. Whatever day is convenient for you.  
__I get off of work at 6:00, so we can spend the day together  
__if you want, of course.._

_I'm hoping that you don't just want to have  
__A sexual escapade with me, because I felt something  
__A bit deeper about you. I felt like you understood me, maybe…  
__That you cared about me?_

_Maybe you like me for me, and  
__Not my body?_

_Please, prove me right. Because I  
__Don't know how I can face you again  
__If you just want to figure out if you're gay or straight_

_I hope you didn't get the wrong idea about  
__Me tonight. I hope you don't think I'm easy.  
__(Although you could probably say that  
__I am. I am a common whore after all.)_

_Please consider. I feel like I could love you.  
__I'd be good to you. I promise._

_I'll be thinking about you the whole time I wait,_

_Yours always- 3 Miguel_

Tulio's heart softened. Miguel really did have the hard life.

The pent up beast in his heart, had roared in fury at Miguel's 'rates'. He swore, if he ever met Miguel's boss, he would choke him to death.

His heart ached at the realization that Miguel was going to be stuck having sex with strangers from now (11:00) to 6 am.

Seven hours of selling himself to anyone who wanted him. Tulio had half a mind, to ask Miguel to come home with him tonight, and save him the pain.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yup?"

"What can you say to this?" Tulio handed him the note, staying silent as Nick read it.

"Oh Lord. Man, you can't toss him out. Please. Don't sleep with him. He's depending on you."

"I won't."

"Seriously. You'll break the poor man's heart. I've seen him cry before. I never want to have to hear that again."

"Really? When?"

"The Boss beat him when he tried to quit. Miguel brings in the biggest profit. He doesn't want to let that go."

Tulio felt bile rise in his throat.

"Do you think he'd run away with me, if I asked."

"Yes. Definitely." Nick said unwithholdingly. "From the sounds of it, he's completely smitten with you."

"So fast? It was less than twenty minutes."

"Miguel's always been deep like that. Just get him out of here as quick as you can, without alerting the boss. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay" Tulio said, rereading the note as Nick wandered away.

_Yours always._

Tulio smiled, feeling possessivness rise in the pit of his stomach.

"I finally know what It means to fall in love in a day." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Please review, ^^ I'd appreciate it if you didn't review anonymously, not because I'm scared of flamers, but because I want to be able to answer you. .


End file.
